1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique that forms dots on a printing medium with multiple print heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color printers which eject several color inks with a print head to form ink dots on a printing medium have become widely used. High-speed printing apparatuses with multiple print heads have also been proposed.
In the case of printing with multiple print heads, there is a positional misalignment of the multiple print heads. This results in a greater deviation of the dot forming position, compared with printing with a single print head. The deviation of the dot forming position undesirably deteriorates the printing quality.